Antología (Retos)
by ReyAlex
Summary: Una colección de cuentos para los Retos del foro "Las cuatro casas".
1. Travesura realizada

**DISCLAIMER** : _Esta historia está basada en el universo creado por J.K. Rowling y los personajes pertenecen a ella._

 **IMPORTANTE:** _Este fic participa del Mini-Reto: "Vuelven las clases" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas"._

* * *

El mayor de la ancestral casa de los Black se encontraba enfurruñado con los brazos cruzados mientras esperaba su castigo en la oficina del director. Su molestia no era por ser castigado, no, de hecho consideraba que había valido la pena al ver la cara que puso Quejicus, lo que le molestaba es que su amigo, James Potter, no había sido castigado junto con él.

—Buen día, señor Black —le dijo Albus Dumbledore al ingresar a su despacho. Sirius por su parte no cambió el mohín de su cara. —Deduzco que ya está enterado del porqué se encuentra aquí, ¿no es así?

Sirius prefirió no responder y se puso a escanear la habitación. Halló todo tipo de artilugios mágicos y no reconoció casi ninguno, aunque por supuesto, dudaba que el viejo director tuviera el mismo tipo de artilugios que su padre tenía. Inevitablemente tuvo que cruzar la mirada con Dumbledore y se sintió algo intimidado. El director lo miraba con algo de dureza y otro sentimiento que no reconocería hasta su tercer año en Hogwarts, diversión.

—No fue mi intención… —respondió con la voz algo baja.

—¿No fue su intención chocar con la escoba del señor Snape o incendiar su túnica? —preguntó Dumbledore. El brillo en los ojos de Sirius lo delató. —Por favor, señor Black, nárreme los eventos desde su punto de vista, después de todo lo mejor es tener ambas versiones.

El aludido suspiró un poco y comenzó a rememorar los hechos y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara a los labios al recordar lo sucedido en la primera clase de vuelo.

 _-Flashback-_

—¿No has visto a Lily? —preguntó James claramente distraído de la clase.

—¿Quién? —le respondió Sirius. Su amigo abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Quién? ¡La chica más hermosa que he conocido! —le dijo indignado.

—Ah… la pelirroja —respondió Sirius recordando.

—Deberías sonar más emocionado, ¿sabes? Es parte de nuestra casa —le indicó James.

—Supongo que tienes razón —respondió Sirius a tiempo que paseaba la mirada por el resto de la clase. Entonces, vio a dicha pelirroja junto a un chico con cabello grasoso. Le dio un pequeño codazo a James y señaló a la pareja.

—¡Ese… Quejicus! ¡No sé cómo Lily puede ser su amiga! —exclamó James cuidando de que su voz no alcanzara oídos chismosos.

—¡Una serpiente ni más ni menos! ¡Terminará saliendo mordida! —apoyó Sirius.

—Tenemos que separarlos —declaró James.

—¿Pero cómo?

—Hmm… —James se puso a pensar y, después de unos cuantos minutos, levantó un dedo en señal de que una idea llegó a su mente. —Hay que exponerlo. Lily tiene que ver lo idiota que es —y así se puso a explicarle su plan a un muy emocionado Sirius.

Obviamente, las cosas no fueron como lo planeado, no del todo al menos. Cuando los mandaron a que volaran, tanto Snape como Lily tenían ciertos problemas y, en un descuido de la pelirroja, Sirius fingió que perdió el control cuidando no ser visto y se estrelló en Snape mandándolo al suelo de unos buenos cinco metros de altura.

James rompió en carcajadas y lo señaló como tonto. La mayoría de los estudiantes rieron también exceptuando los pocos que vieron a Sirius. Lamentablemente Lily en vez de reírse y llamarlo tonto para ir corriendo a los brazos de James como era planeado, se acercó a toda velocidad a Snape y le tomó la mano mientras veía el daño que podía haberse hecho en el brazo.

Sirius, al ver que el plan había fallado, mandó un recién aprendido hechizo incendio a los pantalones de Snape cuando éste estaba distraído. El resultado lo llevó a donde se encontraba ahora.

 _-Fin Flashback-_

Albus Dumbledore lo miró largo rato, suspiro y le regañó alegando que debía cuidar la integridad de sus compañeros y cómo las amistades lo podían llevar lejos en el futuro… Sirius dejó de escuchar a la mitad mientras en su mente planeaba su venganza contra James por haberse salvado del castigo. Una sonrisa traviesa adornó su cara.


	2. Los Dursley

**DISCLAIMER** : _Esta historia está basada en el universo creado por J.K. Rowling y los personajes pertenecen a ella._

 **IMPORTANTE:** _Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Los libros de Hermione" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas"._

* * *

 _« -¿Le parece… sensato… confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?  
-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida-dijo Dumbledore. »_

* * *

Harry ingresó a su despacho en el ministerio. Ya hacía casi dos años desde que tomó el liderato del departamento de aurores y el papeleo que tenía que realizar lo estaba volviendo demente. Extrañaba sus días en el campo aunque se limitó a perseguir mortifagos durante años al lado de Ron. Su amigo pelirrojo, recordó con amargura, dejó el departamento para dedicarse de lleno a la tienda de su hermano George, no es que lo culpara pero era raro estar sin su mejor amigo por primera vez desde los once años.

Su secretaria –una mujer anciana recomendada por Ginny- le saludó con una sonrisa y le informó tanto los pendientes del día como el hecho de que había recibido una carta por correo Muggle. Harry frunció el cejo, no podía recordar a nadie que pudiera querer comunicarse por ese medio, salvo Arthur Weasley, pero a él lo había visto durante la mañana por lo que lo descartó. Tomó la carta y al ver el remitente se sorprendió: era su primo Dudley del que no había escuchado hablar desde poco después de terminar la guerra. Abrió la carta y leyó el contenido.

 _Buen día Harry_

 _Te escribo para preguntarte qué tal te ha ido. Hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ti. Tanto a mi madre como a mí nos encantaría poder verte de nuevo y ponernos al día, mi madre dice que tiene muchas cosas que quiere decirte. Mi padre no está muy emocionado con la idea pero no negó en que le agradaría volver a verte._

 _Con cariño  
Dudley _

Terminó de leer la carta y se mantuvo estupefacto. Recordaba que Dudley había sido el único que intento arreglar las cosas la última vez, después de la guerra cuando regresaron a la casa de Privet Drive. Obviamente la situación en general fue bastante incómoda pero el pelinegro se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se vio emocionado con la idea de reconciliarse con su familia muggle.

Escribió una respuesta y se la dio a su secretaria para que la enviara. Escribió otra carta y ésta la decidió enviar vía lechuza a casa. Quería empezar a arreglar las cosas pero no lo haría solo, quería que los Dursley lo aceptara de nuevo en sus vidas –o al menos Dudley y posiblemente su tía Petunia- como el hombre que era, casado y con un hermoso y risueño bebé.

En la semana siguiente la respuesta le llegó y acordó con su primo juntarse al día siguiente. Harry confirmó con Ginny que estuvieran libres y, aunque la pelirroja parecía reluctante a relacionarse con ellos, aceptó al ver que parecía algo importante para su marido.

Llegaron a Privet Drive No. 4 en coche. Ginny bajó al pequeño James mientras Harry estaba reconsiderando el tema de la reunión. Ahora que estaba ahí, a la puerta, se vio incapaz de timbrar, los nervios lo invadieron y las dudas asaltaron su cabeza, ¿de verdad quería reconciliarse? ¿Valía la pena olvidar todo el sufrimiento de su niñez? No tuvo tiempo de decidir cuando Ginny se encargó de tocar.

La puerta la abrió Dudley, ya ahora un adulto. Era un hombre alto y robusto pero no gordo como cuando eran pequeños. Mantenía los mismos ojos pequeños pero ahora, en vez de malicia, Harry veía bondad. Inevitablemente sonrió.

—¡Harry! ¡Qué alegría! —dijo a tiempo que le daba un abrazo. Harry lo devolvió sin dudar.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Gran D —le contestó el pelinegro, luego prosiguió —, ella es Ginny, mi esposa y el pequeño es mi hijo James.

Dudley saludó alegremente a la pelirroja y le dio un beso al pequeño James que rió alegremente por la atención recibida. Entonces Dudley los guió por el pasillo para llevarlos al comedor. Ahí encontró a su tía que no tardó en saludarlo con la misma, si no es que mayor, efusividad. Su tío Vernon, ahora con la cabeza completamente blanca, le dio una pequeña sonrisa de cordialidad y un apretón de manos. El par no volvió a intercambiar palabra el uno al otro durante el día pero eso no amargó a nadie.

Naturalmente la conversación –que fue acompañada por una agradable cena- los llevó a hablar del hijo del pelinegro. Petunia preguntó por quiénes fueron los padrinos y Harry les dijo de Ron y Hermione, los que eran sus mejores amigos desde primer año. Dudley recordó haberlos visto un par de ocasiones pero nunca intercambió palabra con ellos.

—Creí que escogerías al que te recogió en la cabaña cuando tenías once. Dijiste que era un gran amigo —le dijo Petunia. Harry sonrió recordando al semi-gigante.

—Decidimos que cuando vayamos por nuestro segundo hijo lo nombraremos a él padrino —respondió Harry. Dudley decidió tomarles el pelo un poco.

—¿Tan rápido por el segundo? ¿Los magos no tienen televisión? —dijo soltando una risa.

—Yo sí tengo pero quiero tener a todo el equipo de quidditch —dijo Harry también riendo. Dudley y Petunia no entendieron del todo la frase y al ver la confusión el pelinegro les aclaró —, es el deporte mágico más famoso, son siete jugadores titulares…

Su tía y primo rompieron en carcajadas una vez más pero Ginny ya no estaba tan divertida.

—¡Oh no, Potter! A mí no te me vas ni acercar con esas intenciones. No más de dos o tres niños —le informó Ginny, Harry hizo un puchero y ahora toda la mesa, incluyendo Vernon, rió divertida.

—¿Pero están seguros de seleccionar como padrino al gigante ese? Pareció bastante maleducado, si me lo preguntas —dijo Vernon de repente al matrimonio Potter. El pelinegro notó que su tío no había preguntado con malicia, simplemente genuina curiosidad.

—Por supuesto, a Hagrid yo le confiaría mi vida —respondió con seguridad dejando en claro, de manera educada, que no aceptaría más cuestionamientos del tema. Vernon agradeció con la mirada la educación y, haciendo lo propio, se mantuvo callado.

La tarde se hizo noche y se encontraron con que estaban pasando un rato de lo más agradable. Harry estaba feliz de poder enmendar las cosas con la familia de su madre. Compartieron distintas historias, como el hecho de que Dudley parecía tener una novia de ascendencia oriental muy guapa y Ginny les contó sobre Teddy, el ahijado de Harry que prácticamente era su hijo mayor y, aunque técnicamente vivía con su abuela, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en su casa.

Cuando se tuvieron que retirar, el matrimonio llevaba una sonrisa en la cara. James hacía horas que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Petunia. El silencio que los inundaba camino a casa fue roto por Ginny.

—Fueron más agradables de lo que esperé —dijo la pelirroja.

—Sí, creo que nunca había pasado un rato tan agradable con ellos —concordó Harry.

—Por cierto, ¿pensaste lo mismo que yo cuando Dudley nos dijo de su novia? —preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa divertida. Harry soltó una risa.

—¿Te refieres a que si pienso que su novia no es otra que Cho Chang? Sí, ciertamente concuerda bastante la descripción —le informó el pelinegro. A Ginny le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Quién lo diría? La arrastrada que fue tu novia terminó con tu primo —le dijo la pelirroja esperando ver la reacción de su marido quien sólo soltó un suspiro.

—Es una muy buena chica pero no éramos compatibles. Me alegro que haya superado lo de Cedric —dijo Harry algo cansado de que su esposa, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, siguiera considerando a Cho de esa manera.

—Como sea. Será interesante la próxima reunión porque Dudley prometió llevarla y presentarla oficialmente —dijo Ginny. Harry simplemente sonrió feliz de que la relación con la familia de su madre finalmente había mejorado.


	3. Incomodidad heredada

**DISCLAIMER** : _Esta historia está basada en el universo creado por J.K. Rowling y los personajes pertenecen a ella._

 **IMPORTANTE:** _Este fic participa del Reto: "McGonagall quiere jubilarse" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas"._

* * *

Scorpius, un chico con pelo rubio y ojos grises, caminó alegremente por los pasillos del castillo, con una sonrisa petulante en la cara. Normalmente solía recibir miradas de desdén por el nombre de su familia o incluso insultos pero no ese día porque en ese momento iba tomado de la mano de una chica pelirroja que además llevaba el uniforme de Gryffindor, casa históricamente peleada con Slytherin en la que él estaba.

Un poco más atrás de ellos iba un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes esmeralda. Este chico, al contrario del rubio, solía recibir miradas de alabanza o incluso envidia porque era nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Harry Potter, el mago de la actualidad más famoso y además era una copia exacta de él, si los anteojos claro. Dicho chico en su expresión mostraba una sonrisa entre divertida y molesta, una extraña combinación porque no podía decidir si estar feliz o enojado.

—¿De verdad van a pasar todos los días así? —preguntó el chico pelinegro decidiéndose estar molesto por el momento.

—No veo la razón por la que te molesta —le respondió la chica pelirroja. Albus abrió los ojos completamente estupefacto.

—¿No ves la razón? ¡Mi mejor amigo está saliendo con mi prima qué es mi mejor amiga también! —les exclamó. La pareja rodó los ojos.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Scorpius. Fue turno de Albus de rodar los ojos.

—No dije que fuera malo pero es terriblemente incómodo —respondió el pelinegro. La pelirroja decidió divertirse un poco.

—¿Por qué no le pides consejo a tío Harry?, después de todo sus mejores amigos se casaron.

—Pero empezaron a salir DESPUÉS de la guerra, Rose —exclamó Albus.

—No —dijo tajantemente Rose, tomó un suspiro y dibujó una sonrisa —, fue DURANTE la guerra —dijo.

—¡Como sea! Mi papá no tenía tiempo para sentirse incómodo.

—Pues encuentra algo más en qué ocupar tu tiempo —le informó Rose con la misma sonrisa, claramente divertida.

—Me gusta caminar con mis amigos —le rebatió Albus.

—¿Por qué no consigues también una novia, Albus? —preguntó Scorpius cometiendo el error de meterse en la discusión de los primos.

—¡Callate, Scorpius! —exclamaron al unísono.

El rubio encogió los hombros nada ofendido por ser mandado a callar, después de todo fue su error entrometerse cuando después de tres años con ese par ya debía saber que sus discusiones no hacían caso a nadie.

El par siguió durante varias horas e incluso fueron regañados durante clase de Encantamientos pero no pararon. Al final terminaron en empate cerca de la hora de cenar para alegría del rubio que lo último que quería era que discutieran de mesa a mesa a gritos, como en más de una ocasión habían hecho, porque Albus también estaba con las serpientes.

La situación durante los meses siguientes no mejoró para Albus y, durante vacaciones, decidió hablar con su padre para que lo ayudara. Sorpresa para él cuando descubrió que también había sido incómodo para él desde tercer año y recordándole que en sus años fue peor porque no empezaron a salir hasta después de cuatro años. Harry le instó a imaginarse cómo hubiera sido si Scorpius y Rose hubieran estado igual y Albus sólo pudo estremecerse ante la perspectiva.

Al final, cuando Rose presentó a su novio en la familia resultó que todos ya se imaginaban que terminarían juntos excepto Ron, que casi le da un infarto cuando descubrió a su hija besarse con un Malfoy.


	4. Chasís Weasley

**DISCLAIMER** : _Esta historia está basada en el universo creado por J.K. Rowling y los personajes pertenecen a ella._

 **IMPORTANTE:** _Este fic participa del Reto: "Parafilias en el Bosque Prohibido" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas"._

 **IMPORTANTE:** _Apto únicamente para adultos ya que puede contener contenido sexual implícito o explícito._

* * *

 **Pigofilia:** _Excitación producida por las nalgas humanas._

* * *

Cierto pelinegro con una cicatriz en forma de rayo se encontraba babeando de manera literal ante la vista frente a él. Se hallaba en la mesa del comedor comiendo una tostada para el desayuno en la vieja casa de Grimmauld Place. Su hermosa pelirroja tuvo que sacar un vaso de la alacena lo que llevó a Harry a un paraíso que no creyó jamás llegar a conocer.

Ginny llevaba puesta únicamente una playera de Harry que le cubría hasta la parte alta de los muslos pero la alacena al estar elevada hacía que dicha playera se levantara. Harry agradeció a cualquier dios que le viniera a la mente por el hecho de que su chica decidiera usar unas bragas tan hermosas y seductoras que abrazaban las mejillas redondas que tenía bajo la espalda. Sintió la parte inferior de su pantalón elevarse y estrujarse contra la tela y supo que ese día llegaría tarde a la oficina.


End file.
